


Philosophy

by aibdingAraweelo



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: DAAAAAAAAZMMM, France being a cold bitch, Other, Time period racism, Vauge mentions of South India and America, per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibdingAraweelo/pseuds/aibdingAraweelo
Summary: Francis and Arthur have a little chat.





	Philosophy

“A personification isn’t a jewel that is passed down to each ruler, a personification isn’t a weapon used in war,” Arthur said, he stopped for a moment and turned around.   
“Pau-”  
“Actually I’m a Jean now, I had the paperwork done this morning,” Pa-Jean said, or rather France really. He always liked to change his name every couple of decades or so. So he just called him Francis because he wasn’t going to keep track of his every name change.  
“Francis,” Arthur began “You know about my travels in the Orient have allowed me to witness the most barbaric customs on this earth first hand.”  
His hand rested on his globe, a rich royal blue color.   
“You know that East Indies personification?”   
“I think I do, in all honesty, I don’t pay attention much to him.”  
“You should, you know the ones in the Far East don’t even give themselves names.”  
Arthur moved from aimless spinning his globe to his journal nearby.  
“They consider themselves not as individual people but has the manifestation of their people. Hence they claim they are devoid of personality, as even then that personality is not their own. It’s simply the condensed behaviors and mannerisms of their people.” Arthur quoted from one of his entries.  
“Fascinating philosophy Arthur reminds me a little of Basque. He use to believe in something like that, Spain made quick work of that though.”  
Arthur smirked at that, “Interesting, but old and backward. The Far East, in general, is stagnant in philosophy.”  
He picked up the pamphlet Alfred sent him in the mail.   
“Alfred has come up with his own ideas, but I feel the boy is too individualistic. Give it a look through it’s really something”  
Francis took the pamphlet in his hand and began to read, halfway through he burst out in laughter.  
“Selfish is a better word for him, Britain you’ll have to set this boy straight. Just look at his ideas.”  
Francis cleared his throat and began.  
“A personifications status is equal to his peoples in the eyes of God. Claiming that one isn’t particularly a person but rather the shards of thousands of people is blasphemy and an affront to god. Neither are they a manifestation, but rather an individual person. In this trail of thought, I’ve concluded that as one person they need not fret about their people. It’s best to leave such duties to god.” Francis concluded.  
“Do you hear this Arthur?” He waved the pamphlet through the air. “He wants to leave his duties as a personification up to god!”  
“I know Francis, I’ll be leaving next week to go meet with him.”  
“That boy’s been reading too much of the old works, we live in a different time from them. Such ideals are dangerous Britain.” Francis looked up at Arthur, but his eyes conveyed a different message.  
“Colonies with this sort of thoughts need to be...well I’m sure you know what you need to do Arthur.”  
Arthur remained silent.  
“I know that you know very well what needs to be done, I pray you to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~IDK anything about Pre-Independence America and it's very obvious here, I'm learning little by little. A general disgrace of an American lol  
> ~I've always wondered how nations try to justify their existence in this world, and how each one of them would reason differently. Anyways this is a random fic lol  
> ~I will expand on this tho, hopefully. It's a treat to imagine, a bitch to write tho.


End file.
